An Unhealing Heart
by FutureMrs.Styles1D
Summary: After being happy for a short time, a tragedy makes Tori suffer during her whole life, feeling lonely and lost, a missing piece in her life its the cause, she has to deal with a broken heart and unhealing wounds the whole way around. One-shot.


An Unhealing Heart

Tori and Beck met at one of her concerts, he chased after her at back-stage to ask her for an autograph, she wrote it down for him and smiled at him, he joked around her and made her laugh, she quickly saw in him something new she hadn't seen before, she saw honesty and a pure heart through his eyes, which made her fall for him, besides his kindness, loving nature and funny personality, he was incredibly good at acting too. He, on the other hand, saw an infinite beauty, he was blinded by her caring nature, her way to sort things out to solve her loved ones' problems, and her amazing, sweet and beautiful voice, the only thing coming from her that drove him nuts was her annoying older sister Trina. Anyway, they got to know each other better after a couple of dates and they realized they were meant for each other so they became a couple. After a couple of years he proposed to her in a very romantic way, he took her to the beach in their second anniversary and wrote "will you marry me?" on the sand, she was in tears and said yes to her true love. They got married three months later and it was the happiest day of their lives. But, not everything was perfect, once he couldn't achieve his dreams as an aspirant actor he gave it up, even though Tori was trying to persuade him to pursue his dream, he declared that he was tired of doing nothing and being a nobody, so he followed his pure heart and joined the U.S.A Army, which brought them to several fights but Tori, after realizing that it was what her husband really wanted she gave in into stopping him, he declared that it was better to defend his country than being good for nothing. At the end Beck left his home and a heartbroken and worried sick Tori behind. The farewell was emotional, Tori cried and sobbed on his shoulder till no more tears could come out. He kissed her and expressed all the love he felt for her. She was hopeful he would come back as he promised. As months flew by, two military men stood by her door, she froze at the very moment she laid her gaze on them, she cried and screamed for her husband's death, crying herself to sleep, she mopped around the whole day, curled up under her blankets, letting the tears flow and fall down those beautiful cheekbones he once loved, when he was alive. At the funeral, Tori feels miserable, at least her best friends Cat and Jade are there to support her, she fainted at the middle of the ceremony, her husband's friends Andre and Robbie, give her something that Beck left her before going to Afghanistan. Jade and Cat are there for her when she has the guts to open the letter he left her before parting. It said:

 _Dear Tori_

 _Don't ever think I left because I just wanted to, 'cause it would be very childish and immature, I did it because I wanted to be an example for you, I wanted you to feel some kind of admiration for me, all I could do after my dreams of becoming an actor banished was feel shame on myself, I was good at nothing else but being a burden, don't assume you made me feel this way, I felt it because it was awfully obvious even when you didn't want to believe it so, while you were there, traveling and working hard on your career as a singer, with that beautiful voice of yours which doesn't stop to amaze me, I was at home doing nothing but sitting on a couch like a fat man, drinking a beer and watching my friends' dreams come true, I couldn't stand it anymore so I picked the task that I thought most loyal, that's why I decided to join the Army, and though you'd be very mad and upset at me about making this sudden decision, I knew at the bottom of my heart that you'd be very proud of me, I'm doing all of this for you, to demonstrate you I'm more than a lazy jerk, and if you're reading this is because something went seriously wrong and something bad happened to me, whether I'm badly injured at the verge of death or I am already, please, don't you ever feel guilty about this, it was my choice and even if we're truly far from each other I know it was worth it, for you to say that I died for a good reason, anyway, I wanted to let you know that I will never stop loving you, wherever I am, whenever it is, whatever it happens, I'll be there, looking after you, looking down upon you, you're the love of my life, that light that guides me into the good path and good choices, the warm that comforts my heart, the sparkle of my eyes when I see you, the peace that fills my empty soul, I'll miss cuddling next to you, watching movies with you, making love to you, spending time with you, whispering loving and dirty words in your ear that makes you laugh so cheekily, but principally, I want you to move on Tori, I couldn't forgive myself if you spent your lifetime suffering for me, I know it sounds egotistical of me to say this but I know that's the first thing you'll want to be attached to, I'd do anything to be there for you and have a family with you and grow old with you but when you read this it would be too late and there'll be nothing you can do, I'll make sure you have a happy life after me, that's a promise I made to myself, even if it'll hurt me to see you move on I'll want you to, because after all, you deserve it. I love you baby girl, never doubt that. With all my heart._

 _Beck._

 _P.S: I left one last gift under our bed, I hope you like it. Love you._

When Tori read the whole note, she broke into tears and sobs, Cat and Jade patting her back. After reading the letter, she found Beck's little gift, it was a beautiful necklace with a heart hanging on it, inside said, I'll always love you baby girl, Tori's heart melt and she called her friends again for support, when they got there, Tori started to feel nauseous and very dizzy, she ran and puked on the toilet while Cat held her hair. That's when she found out she was pregnant, that was the last thing Tori expected, after all, Beck did leave a piece of him with her, she smiled and put a hand on her still slim belly, but then everything sank on her, which scared her to death, what was she going to do now? She barely had time to think about herself with all the grief, let alone a baby, but she decided she would move forward onto her life to give her child things she never had the grab of, she was going to be the best mother in the world for her baby. The most painful thing that hit her was that Beck never got the chance to know that he was going to be a daddy, he always dreamed of being a dad and now he was never going to experience it. Months later, she felt her baby kick for the first time and her heart fluttered with joy and love like it has never done before, as more time passed, she received the most unexpected blessing in her life when she gave birth and held her newborn twins. A handsome little boy and a beautiful baby girl, the moment was perfect except for the missing piece in their family portrait, but somehow, Tori felt his presence next to her, it was a warm and comforting feeling she couldn't explain, her babies were the most beautiful and adorable thing in the whole world, her son had been truly his father's son, he had milky coffee skin, that amazing and insane thick black hair, those brown deep eyes and that so provocative smile, he was a carbon copy of Beck, so much that it hurt her inside, while her daughter was all hers, she had milky coffee skin, wavy brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, her smile and even her cheekbones, like a mini Tori, Tori supposed her daughter was the picture of herself when she was a baby, to simply say it, they were perfect, she named them Avan Beckett Oliver and Victoria Grace Oliver, remembering the time she and Beck talked about baby names for their future children, he had an obsession with the name Avan if it was a boy and insisted on naming a girl Victoria, because he liked the name and to name their daughter after her, that night they were snuggled next to each other, while Tori rested her head on his chest, he would ramble about their future together. When Car and Jade offered to babysit the kids, Tori took advantage to sneak out and go to the cemetery to visit his deceased husband's grave. She sat down and looked down at the engrave: Beckett James Oliver, honorable man, excellent and loving husband, exceptional friend, brave warrior and soldier, and great father. She couldn't help but feel a lot of pride for him and smile a little bit as tears streamed down her cheeks, she placed a bouquet of roses on the stone and began to talk.

"Why did you do this Beck? We were gonna be alright, we were going to be a perfect family, you'll miss your children's life, you didn't have to prove me anything, I would've loved you however you were". Come back. Tori cracked at her last spoken sentence, that's when Beck's soul appeared.

"Don't cry baby girl". He whispered as she sat up straight, her eyes widened and her face went pale. "Hey, don't be afraid, it's me". He smoothed her.

"Why did you have to leave Beck? Why? How could you have done this to me? To us?" Tori demanded. "I didn't do it on purpose baby girl".

"Oh don't you "baby girl" me Beckett James Oliver. You won't shut me out this time". She said firmly. "OK baby girl, I was just trying to calm you down, geez". He threw his arms up.

"Listen, I'm living a true hell without you, I miss every single thing of you, and it hurts me so much to see your living mirror on Avan, I just want to know why". She let more tears fall.

"I needed to be more than a nobody, I craved for admiration and that was the worst mistake I've ever made, because I left you alone and now I'll miss the life I've always wanted with the love of my life and my children for pretending to be someone else I wasn't, but even though I wish I could go back in time, I feel fully filled inside, because I'm proud of the way I left this world, but, listen to me Victoria Vega, my intention was never meant to harm you, I would never do that to you, I love you baby girl, and I always will. Don't forget it, give a kiss of my part to Avan and Victoria for me, please, good bye Tori, I'll be up there, waiting for you, I'll do it over a million years if I have to, I love you babe".

"Beck, wait up!" She called for him but he was already gone, she sighed and said.

"I love you too, darling". And she never took the necklace off her neck. Her memories were always with him, and even though he told her to move on, she simply couldn't, each guy she dated reminded her of him, so she just dedicated to raise her children and grow even more in her singer career, she was happy with her life, but, the truth was that the wounds were still too open and painful to be cured, and her heart never healed.

The end.


End file.
